


Letters

by Gemma Winchester (PrincessGemma12)



Series: King of Dreams (Save Me) [2]
Category: Goosebumps - All Media Types
Genre: Child's Play franchise references, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Murder, Letters, More tags to be added, Multi, References to the military and war, mature language, month/day/year dating format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessGemma12/pseuds/Gemma%20Winchester
Summary: A collection of non-chronological letters written by various important characters in the main story. Some may be confusing, some are meant to be—others are fairly explicit in their meaning and purpose. All are dated and all have significance.A companion to Crossroads.
Relationships: Slappy the Dummy/Original Female Character(s)
Series: King of Dreams (Save Me) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832074
Kudos: 2





	1. I Miss You (Dear Violet - 07/03/2010)

Dear Violet,

Wally and I are hiding out at a colonel’s house in North Carolina, on some kind of large, protected residential area. I think it may be a military base, if the constant sounds of tanks and shelling is anything to go by.

“That or World War III started when we were asleep.” That’s what Wal’ said. It made my paint itch, despite knowing he was just cracking a joke. The idea of going through another war isn’t appealing, especially not with ~~my~~ our Life Line in close range.

Bleeding out is a bitch of a way for a slave to die.

I remember when you killed our slave in ~~‘95.~~ ~~‘96.~~ the mid-90s; ‘95 or ‘96. Her name was Andy, wasn’t it? Cute kid, if a face resembling vomit is cute by today’s standards. We couldn’t stop laughing as she twitched and cried in that chair… It hurt so bad, and it was so slow… ~~I wish it could’ve been quicker for you.~~ Even now, I can’t believe you were such a dumbass.

I tried to tell you not to put that bucket by her door—I told you she would trip the wire and catch the nails. She was a dumbass, too. ~~You were just prettier~~

~~You were so dumb. I hate you. I’m glad you’re gone.~~

I miss you, Tiff.

-Your doll,

Chucky.


	2. Orion the Terrible, pt. 1 (Dear Charlie - 09/23/1926)

Dear Charlie, or whatever your name may be these days,

How have you been? What about Wally, is he enjoying Alaska? I bet he isn’t—cold and damp isn’t great for those fancy metal, is it? Where are you right now, still in HorrorLand?

I heard Susie took ill. Was she really cursed or is that just a cover story for You-Know-Who? I don’t think she was—I think they planned it, the whole thing. Next thing’ll be the king just happening to raise the money for a new attraction at the park.

That man needs to get his priorities straight, if you ask me.

-Violet.

Postscript: When I see you again, I’ll make you some of those cookies you liked so much the last time I saw you, okay?


	4. I Can’t Do This Alone (Dear Chucky - 05/15/2005)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should tell you guys that this and "Memories" are mostly to help me with world-building and backstory, and confuse the shit out of you.

Dear Chucky,

I need help. Bill’s gone. I think a deal went south or someone/thing nastier got him. He left to run some errands about a week ago and I haven’t heard from him since. I’ve called him every day and night, and he won’t answer. It’s not like him. Something bad has happened and now it’s just me and the baby.

I work 8 hours a day just to pay rent. I can’t afford groceries or a phone or diapers on my salary and I can’t get a better job because there’s nothing around and I doubt any of the apartments out in Pittsburgh would be any cheaper than this tiny place Dawes left us with. Billy always worried about the food and the diapers and the formula and the cleaning supplies and shit. My job was just to pay rent, just keep us in one place for more than four months at a time.

Chucky, we use formula. Amy isn’t breastfed, she’s not used to it, I can’t just switch her over to save money, it might make her sick! That’s why I work and Bill stayed at home during the day, so that Amy could be fed formula! She eats at least 6-8 times a day and I work days. I can’t go home to feed, change, bathe, and/or play with her 6-12 times every day I work it’s just not possible. Please, please, please help me! Send money, baby stuff, a nanny without pay. ANYTHING! Anything will help, I just need a little bit of help.

I don’t care if you and V. move in with me or not. I’d welcome you with open arms, you know that, but I know you guys were held down for a long time and want your freedom. I won’t ask you to move in, I won’t even ask you to visit. Just please give me something. Anything to help, for Amy’s sake.

Love - M. Kramer


End file.
